un error en el sistema
by sebacalderon12
Summary: solo un error bastó para que pudiera cumplir mi deseo de venganza y odio...sin embargo ¿realmente será suficiente? despues todo eres la unica que intenta entenderme...ophis-chan issei op, frío,no harem, drama, gore
1. Chapter 1

Los monstruos no nacen…

No entiendo que fue lo que hice mal.

Supongo que fue algo a la adrenalina del momento.

Algo a la fracción de segundo antes de recibir la ráfaga de destrucción de esa perra.

Aquella por lo que había dado tanto, los entrenamientos, la salvada del matrimonio con el yakitori, derrotar a kokabiel, la facción de los héroes.

Dios, hasta tuvo que morir otra vez maldita sea.

Y todo lo anterior, para parar a rizevim con su locura de despertar a trihexa y todas esas mierdas.

Para que?...

Esa batalla le costó la vida de su mejor amigo y casi la de él mismo…

Para qué?.

 **Flashback (hace 2 días)**

-Vali sigue adelante, yo me encargo de rizevim

Vali: te lo encargo

…

Un silencio mortal y tenso se hizo presente

…

-y solo quedaron 2

El termino "pelea" se quedaba corto, era una batalla, una guerra en la cual esos 2 hombres reflejan en sus sombras millares de hombres armado sin ningún sentido de hacer la paz.

Pero luego…

Solo hubo 1

Al parecer rizevim había logrado de alguna manera sacar a draig de la bosted gear y asesinarlo

 **Hace un par de minutos:**

-ahhhhhhh, mi todo (gemido de dolor) _supongo que deben estar esperándome_

Living de la casa:

Se ven a todos sentados en sillones o sillas (grupo gremori más azazel y los 4 mous)

Rias: ise, nos puedes explicar ¿Por qué no sentimos el aura del sekeryutei en ti?

Obviamente yo le conté todo, después de todo ellas me aman y no me dejarían por que solo no poseo a draig, ¿verdad?...


	2. Chapter 2

Los monstruos no nacen…

Rias: ya veo…

Issei: bueno, y esa es toda la historia

Koneko: en pocas palabras issei-sempai se volvió un inútil de nuevo

Issei: koneko-chan , no era un…

Rias: no issei, koneko tiene razón

Akeno: ara ara, creo que issei- kun no sirve

Issei: oigan pero que…

Sirzechs: mi hermanita no necesita tener un inútil en sus filas

Issei: dejen de bromear…

Serafall: no es una broma issei-chan, tu debes morir

Ajuka: más por perder algo tan valioso como el sekyuritei

Issei: me están dando miedo…

Papa de issei: tienen razón hijo, siempre fuiste un inútil

Mama de issei: lo único que te hacía especial era tu sacred gear

Issei: pero padres yo…

 **Traicionado por mi propia sangre**

Rias: que comience la tortura

Issei: como que…

Rias: kiva

(kiva le encaja la espada en la pierna)

Issei: ahhhhhhh

 **Traicionado por a los que creía amigos**

Akeno: ara ara, issei kun merece ser castigado (le mete una descarga de 500v)

Koneko: sempai inutíl (le quebra los huesos a puñetazos)

Issei: por favor paren…(con aire moribundo)

Rias: y para el gran final…

Issei: rías yo te amaba

Rías: (risa demente) enserio te lo creíste (toma a kiva y lo besa apasionadamente)

Issei; entonces ustedes nunca…

Rias: exacto

Akeno: nunca

Koneko: te

Xenovia: amamos

Asia: realmente

Ravel: solo

Rossweise: te

Rias: usamos, ahora…muere

(sirchez y rías le disparararon una super bola de destrucción)

 **Y por su puesto, traicionado por las que se hacían llamar "sus novias"**

 **Reviews: wolfsdragenz: pides mucho ¿no?**

 **Próxima actualización: el heredero de la creación o esta verga**


	3. termino del arco 0

Los monstruos se hacen…:

Una esfera de poder de la destrucción directamente enviada de sirzech y rías se acercaba a una velocidad ridículamente veloz, sin embargo, yo lo veía en cámara lenta, mientras todo se volvía blanco y negro. Hasta que sucedió mi tiempo…

 **Se acabó…**

 **¿?:** _ **así que finalmente te mataron…sinceramente no me lo esperaba**_

Ahí lo ví… una figura tan negra y oscura como una noche sin estrellas, sentado a mí lado, como si me conociera de toda la vida

Issei:¡¿Quién eres!?

 _ **¿?: oh vamos, no actúes como si no me conocieras, después de todo huiste de mi 2 veces y alejarme minimo unas 20**_

Issei: no lo se…

 _ **¿?: oh vamos!, puedes dar mas que eso…Mira te daré un acertijo si lo resuelves te dare 1 deseo, si no, devoraré tu alma…¿trato?**_

 _ **Issei: (veamos estoy apunto de morír, me traicionaron, que más da)…trato**_

 _ **¿?: es algo que te restringirá y atará a mí por el resto de la eternidad cumpliendo mi voluntad como si fuera la tuya, sin embargo, te otorgará un poder magnifico, capaz de doblegar dioses y hacer que la tierra tiemble frente a ti, pero una vez que lo tomes seré libre, pues le habré hecho una ofrenda a la oscuridad…sirve como un símbolo de propuesta y compromiso, está hecho del oro más puro que pueda existe y contiene gran parte de mi poder…¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo? Tienes 3 intentos**_

Issei: la cadena del monte olimpo

 _ **¿?: nope. Te quedan 2**_

Issei: un lazo mágico

 _ **¿?: ni cerca. Te queda 1**_

Issei: (mierda, solo conozco un objeto con esas malditas capacidades, pero es imposible es solo ficción)…un anillo

 _ **¿?:…sí tuviera un anillo, diría en el borde**_

 _Issei:…_ _Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos, una Anillo para encontrarlos,_ _un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos a las tinieblas  
_

_**¿?: …jajajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJA… bien dicho**_


End file.
